Edward, de amigo a namorado
by Elen C
Summary: Edward e Bella são amigos de infância, mas as coisas ficam diferente quando começam a dividir o apartamento e conhecem pessoas novas na faculdade!
1. Apartamento novo

**Os personagens não me pertencem...nem a fic!!! Fic traduzida, versão original é Edward, my Best friend, my future boyfriend, vc pode encontrar nos meus favoritos.**

**Capítulo 1 - Apartamento novo**

Isso ia ser incrível. Essa foi a única coisa que era capaz de passar pela minha cabeça enquanto eu caminhava de volta para o meu novo apartamento. Não é realmente meu apartamento, visto que foi Edward que pagou a maior parte do aluguel. Ainda assim, eu vivo aqui, e eu não posso esperar para o ano começar. Alice, a irmã de Edward e a minha melhor amiga, era para vir morar conosco, mas Jasper nos mataria por esta oportunidade. Durante três anos eles têm sido namorados, então acho que não poderíamos dizer que não sabíamos que isso estava para acontecer. Jasper é realmente muito doce, um típico cavalheiro sulista, e dizer que fiquei feliz por Alice seria um eufemismo.

Tenho certeza de que é óbvio que eu não estou namorando ninguém. Se eu estivesse, não teria me mudado para um apartamento, em Pittsburgh, com Edward. Nós somos amigos desde o ensino médio; inseparáveis desde então. Quando eu tinha "festas do pijama" com Alice, Edward era convidado também. Nossos pais não tinham problemas com isso. Eles sabiam que não fazíamos nada demais. Nos últimos anos, eu comecei a me sentir diferente sobre Edward. Nós nos tornamos tão próximos que eu não poderia me ver vivendo sem ele. Eu acho que estou começando a me sentir atraída por ele... mas eu não quero que isso siga em frente.

Eu só tive um namorado, Mike Newton. Foi somente por um curto período da escola e incentivado por Alice. Ela achou que era o melhor momento para entrarmos no mundo dos namorados e beijos. Foi só quando eu saí com Mike que eu percebi que ele não iria nunca ser como Edward, e que ninguém jamais seria suficiente para mim. Edward teve algumas namoradas ao longo dos anos, mas a pior foi Lauren. Ele tinha saído com ela por todo o ano passado, e cada dia ficava mais difícil para eu me segurar. Ele me disse, certa noite, que ele ia dormir com ela, esta seria a sua primeira vez, um ponto que eu teria matado para ter. Eu chorei a noite toda depois que ele me disse isso. No dia seguinte, ele descobriu que ela o tinha traído por alguns meses. Edward ficou destruído, por isso convidei-o para dormir na minha casa naquela noite. Eu o consolei quando ele chorou, e o ajudei a conseguir dormir. Estamos ligados desde aquela noite, ele abaixou a guarda completamente. Eu senti como se pudéssemos compartilhar alguma coisa e eu estava mais do que ansiosa para morar com ele.

"Hum!" Eu soltei um grunhido quando fui abraçada por trás.

"E aí, muito animada?" Edward disse, sua respiração fazendo cócegas no meu ouvido.

"Extremamente. Devemos comemorar." Eu disse a ele. Acariciei seu braço e saí do seu abraço. Fui para a cozinha começar a fazer o almoço.

"O que você tem em mente?", ele perguntou sorrindo: "Eu sei o quanto você ama aqueles clubes."

"É verdade, mas pensei que poderíamos pedir comida e vinho para relaxar no nosso novo apartamento. E mais tarde poderíamos convidar Alice e Jasper."

"Parece bom para mim." Edward pegou seu telefone e começou a chamar Alice. Ele saiu da sala para falar com ela enquanto eu terminava de fazer os sanduíches de queijo grelhado. Ele voltou quando eu estava colocando as batatas fritas nos pratos junto com os sanduíches.

"Obrigado." Ele chegou ao balcão para beijar minha bochecha. Isto era um gesto totalmente amigável que ele fazia com bastante freqüência, mas eu ainda corava violentamente. Ele sentou e começou a comer.

"Que horas eles virão?" Perguntei a ele enquanto me sentava no banco ao seu lado.

"Nove, mas Alice disse algo sobre chegar mais cedo para te deixar deslumbrante."

Meu rosto perdeu a cor.

"Você não pode deixá-la brincar de 'Barbie Bella'. Ela só abusa, porque você deixa.

"Por favor!" Pedi-lhe, agitando o braço vigorosamente.

"Oh, você vai ficar bem. Ela não vai te machucar... bem, você vai conseguir sair viva." Ele sorriu torto para mim. Levantei com raiva para sair da cozinha.

"Espera", ele agarrou o meu punho e me puxou para trás, "Desculpa. Eu prometo que se você sobreviver, eu vou te dar um presente especial." Ele sussurrou a última parte no meu ouvido com uma risada.

"Que tipo de presente?" Perguntei com a cor de volta no meu rosto.

"Um bom".

"É melhor que seja. Eu vou tomar um banho antes que ela chegue aqui." Disse a ele enquanto me virava para o corredor. Ele bateu na minha bunda de leve, e apenas piscou quando olhei para ele. Quando ele faz coisas como essa, eu fico louca o suficiente para acreditar que ele poderia gostar de mim também.

Meu banho tomou muito mais tempo do que eu esperava, pois a água morna me fez sentir tão bem. Eu até raspei as pernas duas vezes para garantir falha. Quando saí, ouvi a porta sendo aberta, e Edward cumprimentar sua irmã. Eu estava prestes a fugir calmamente para meu quarto quando ouvi o grito Alice.

"Você, volte aqui!"

Eu marchei para a sala, vestindo apenas uma toalha.

"Não a mate Alice, por favor." Edward disse.

"Tenha fé em mim, eu só estou aqui para ajudar." Ela respondeu antes de acrescentar: "Eu vou estar no seu quarto, se você não estiver lá em cinco minutos, só vai ser pior para você".

"Você não pensa seriamente que vou fugir de casa com apenas uma toalha! Com sutiã e calcinha talvez..." Edward sorriu torto ao meu comentário, o que lhe rendeu um belo tapa no braço dado pela minha mão que não estava segurando a toalha. Olhei para ele quando Alice se afastou.

"Eu tenho que ir pegar o seu jantar. Comporte-se direitinho. Eu estarei de volta em cinco minutos." Ele sorriu, abrindo a porta.

Eu temia pelo que me esperava no meu quarto, mas eu sabia que tinha que chegar lá antes que ela tornasse isso mais doloroso do que precisava.

"Oh, Bella, você vai amar o que eu escolhi para você." Ela me entregou a roupa e me levou para o banheiro. Comecei a colocar a roupa enquanto conversávamos.

"Como Jasper está?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele está ótimo. Você tem que vir ver o nosso novo apartamento, é maravilhoso. Temos ótimos vizinhos, Emmett e Rosalie, e eles são tão divertidos. Emmett está sempre contando piadas e Rosalie é realmente agradável, quando você a conhece. Eu os convidei para vir hoje à noite, eu espero que você não se importe."

"Não, tudo bem. Esta noite vai ser divertida." Me olhei no espelho. Eu estava de preto, um top de seda que aperta perigosamente debaixo no meu peito. Eu também estava vestindo um jeans skinny escuro. Não estava nada mal.

"Quando eu terminar aqui, bem, vamos apenas dizer que essas roupas não permanecerão por muito tempo esta noite." Ela sorriu, pegando seu baby liss e começou a preparar o meu cabelo.

"Alice", eu disse: "Você sabe que nós somos melhores amigos. Você sabe que ele não gosta de mim assim!"

"Ok, me diz isso da próxima vez que ele olhar o seu rabo."

"Oh, para com isso, ele não olha para a minha bunda!"

"Ah, mas ele vai com certeza quando vir você com esses jeans. Você está tão convidativa."

"Tá, que seja. Eu não quero que ele pense assim.Ainda mais agora que acabamos de nos mudar. O que eu sei, é que não suportaria se ele me rejeitasse" Eu disse a ela, ficando um pouco para baixo.

"Um dia, e esse dia não vai demorar a chegar, você vai perceber como vocês dois se sentem em relação ao outro."

Resmunguei um "ta, tá" quando ela terminou o meu cabelo e maquiagem. Não foi um longo processo, porque Alice é um mestre nesse tipo de coisa. Eu estava pronta em vinte minutos.

"Bem, meu trabalho aqui acabou. Eu estarei de volta as nove com Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie. Tchau, eu amo você." Ela dizia enquanto me abraçava e caminhou até a porta.

"Eu também te amo." Eu disse a ela, levantando da cadeira e caminhando para a sala.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo Edward ia ficar fora, e eu não tinha certeza do que fazer sozinha. Eu resolvi passar rapidamente os canais de televisão para tentar ver se havia alguma coisa que prendesse minha atenção. Eu comecei a assistir a um programa sobre médicos quando ouvi a porta da frente ser aberta.

"Estou em casa! E eu trouxe comida!" Edward disse enquanto entrava com duas sacolas nas mãos, que pôs sobre o balcão da cozinha.

"Cheiro bom." Disse e fui até ele que começou a tirar as caixas dos sacos, "O que você me trouxe?"

"Um pouco disto, um pouco daquilo. Eu trouxe espaguete, fettuccini Alfredo, e salada com um par de breadsticks¹".

Peguei dois pratos e os coloquei no balcão. Edward começou a encher o seu pranto, enquanto eu servia dois copos de vinho tinto. Pus os copos na mesa de jantar pequena antes de começar a fazer meu prato. Coloquei um pouco de cada e me juntei a ele na mesa.

"Isso tudo parece tão bom." Eu disse a ele enquanto começava a comer.

"Eu fiz bem, não fiz?" Ele perguntou, esperando o meu elogio.

"Ah, sim. Estou muito orgulhosa de você." Disse, dando um tapinha leve na sua cabeça. Ele apenas revirou os olhos e sorriu.

"Você é incrível, eu já te disse isso?" Ele sempre sabia o que dizer para me fazer corar. Eu sabia que ele estava sendo sincero, também, porque ele não conseguia parar de olhar para mim.

"Obrigado. Não foi tão mau o quanto eu pensava que ia ser. Alice convidou seus novos vizinhos, Emmett e Rosalie, para esta noite."

"Tudo bem. O que vamos fazer hoje à noite?"

"Eu pensei em alguns lanches e simplesmente sentar e conversar. Ou então, sempre há aquela extensa coleção de filmes que você insistiu em trazer."

"Soa como um plano para mim." Ele terminou a sua taça de vinho, e voltou para a cozinha para recarregá-la. Voltou com a garrafa, adicionando mais na minha taça antes dele.

"Você está tentando me embebedar?" Eu brinquei com ele. Ele sabe que eu não tenho uma tolerância muito alta para o álcool, eu estava normalmente limitada a uma taça por noite.

"É sempre mais divertido quando você está bêbada." Ele piscou para mim.

"Haha, tenho certeza que é. Você já terminou com seu prato?" Perguntei-lhe enquanto me levantava com o meu. Ele o entregou a mim e me seguiu enquanto eu caminhava até a cozinha para lavar a louça.

"Vai querer o seu presente agora?"

"Claro." Eu disse a ele enquanto colocava os pratos na pia.

"Espere só um segundo na sala que eu levarei a sua surpresa."

Olhei para ele com ceticismo por um segundo antes de fazer o que ele pediu. Eu só estava sentada lá por alguns minutos antes de ele entrar e se juntou a mim no sofá. Edward sorriu e me entregou um prato de sobremesa com o melhor cheesecake do mundo.

"Não acredito." Eu disse, olhando para o prato em estado de choque. Parecia que haviam se passado séculos desde que comi um cheesecake pela última vez.

"Acredite." Ele respondeu, entregando-me o prato. Eu coloquei o prato no sofá e praticamente pulei no colo dele.

"Obrigado!" Eu gritei, jogando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Ele acariciou minhas costas duas de vezes e riu.

"Obrigado, parece que você me ensinou um truque novo. Quando eu quiser uma garota em cima mim é só lhe entregar um pedaço de torta".

Revirei os olhos para ele e provei a torta, que estava tão boa.

"Mmm, isso é tão gostoso." Eu disse, fechando os olhos e lambendo meus lábios. Abri os olhos e o vi olhar fixamente para mim, seus olhos verdes eram vibrantes.

"Posso experimentar um pouco, por favor?" Ele perguntou, não desgrudando os seus olhos dos meus.

Em vez de responder-lhe, eu passei o meu dedo indicador no cheesecake, e ofereci a ele. Quando ele ia provar, afastei o dedo e sujei todo o seu rosto.

"Você não fez isso." Edward me olhou incrédulo.

"Fiz sim." Disse séria. Ele tinha esse brilho malicioso em seus olhos, e antes que eu fizesse alguma coisa, fui lançada para trás no sofá, as mãos dele avançaram de todos os lados me deixando indefesa ao seu ataque de cócegas.

"Não, Ed...ward ... .... Por favor .... ... Eu sinto muito!" Eu estava sufocando, e mal conseguia respirar. Ele parou, mas as mãos ainda me prendiam no lugar. Ele se inclinou para baixo e eu imediatamente pensei que ele fosse me beijar. Fiquei tensa com a empolgação. Quando pensei que os nossos lábios estavam prestes a se tocar, ele abaixou a cabeça bem próximo ao meu rosto e esfregou todo o cheesecake que estava no seu rosto no meu.

"Dois podem jogar esse jogo, querida." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de sair de cima de mim rindo.

Eu apenas congelei, até que ouvi a campainha.

Se o que aconteceu foi um sinal de como o resto da noite ia ser, então ela seria maravilhosa.

breadsticks¹- Achei melhor não traduzir, mas são parecidos com pretzels

N/A:** esta é a minha primeira fan fiction que eu estou realmente colocando neste site. Por favor, me diga o que você pensa sobre isso, qualquer critica é bem-vinda!**

**Obrigado!**

**Jess (:**

NT: **Essa é minha primeira tradução e estou muito empolgada com a história, mas quero levar essa tradução de maneira diferente, vou ler a fic conforme vou traduzindo, ou seja, vou conhecer a história junto com vcs!!!!!!! Espero q gostem!!!!**

**Bjss **

**Elen C.**

**Ah!! Não esqueçam de apertar esse botãozinho verde, hein??**

N/B:** Genteeem! Minha primeira parceria com a Elen C. e fiquei muito feliz de ter sido convidada a betar essa fic! Na verdade eu meio que forcei minha participação no projeto, mas td bem, tá valendo! hehe Eu também não conheço essa fic, então, cada capítulo é uma novidade!**

**Vale destacar a cena do sofá! Ui ui ui, Mél Déls! Oh homem da minha vida, casa comigo e tenha 10 filhos!**

**Gente, não custa comentar né? É só apertar o botão verde, e dizer, sei lá: Gostei!; ou Odiei! **

**Bjin povo!**

**Tataya Black**


	2. O Encontro

**O encontro**

"Bella, há quanto tempo eu não te vejo!" Alice disse sarcasticamente, me abraçando.

Abracei suas costas e fiz sinal para Jasper e as duas outras pessoas que estavam atrás dela. Usando a minha incrível análise lógica, eu descobri que eram Emmett e Rosalie. Emmett era enorme e musculoso, com cabelo castanho curto. Rosalie parecia que tinha saído de uma revista, minha auto-confiança despencou umas dez vezes, só porque estávamos no mesmo ambiente.

"Oi, sou Bella." Eu me apresentei, sacudindo a minha mão para eles.

"Oi, Rosalie, e este aqui é Emmett." Ela sorriu para mim, apertando a minha mão.

Em vez de tomar a minha mão, Emmett me abraçou praticamente me esmagando em seu peito.

"Eu ouvi muito sobre você. Hoje vai ser muito divertido." Emmet disse, antes de me deixar ir para que eu pudesse respirar.

"Bella, o que é isso na sua cara?" Jasper perguntou, sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Alice, colocando o braço ao redor dela.

"Oh Deus" eu disse, limpando o queijo do meu rosto. "É apenas cheesecake".

"Eu não quero nem saber." Alice disse, sacudindo a cabeça.

Fui para a cozinha pegar taças para todos que encheram de vinho. Acabamos reunidos em círculo ao redor da mesa de café. Eu quase tinha esquecido Edward até ele entrar na sala usando um jeans claro e uma pólo verde.

"Hey Edward." Eu disse, abrindo um espaço próximo de onde eu tinha posto a sua taça.

"Obrigado por começar a festa sem mim." Ele zombou enquantobeijava o topo da minha cabeça e se sentava.

Alice o apresentou a Emmett e Rosalie.

"Você quer alguma coisa para comer?" Perguntei aos convidados, tentando ser uma boa anfitriã.

"Claro. Nós vamos deixar os meninos assistirem esportes na televisão, enquanto nós preparamos alguma coisa." Alice disse, saltando da cadeira para a cozinha.

Eu retirei as cenouras, aipo, morangos, maçãs da geladeira para nós cortarmos.

"Há quanto tempo você e Emmett são namorados?" Eu perguntei a Rosalie enquanto Alice pegou uma faca para começar a cortar o aipo.

"Há dois anos. Eu o conheci na minha academia, ele sempre gostou de boxe. E eu lhe disse que gostei do seu jeitão meio Huck e ele se ofereceu a me ensinar alguns de seus segredos, se eu o acompanhasse no jantar." Ela sorria enquanto me ajudava com as frutas.

"Não é fofo?" Alice disse, sorrindo.

"Yeah. Isso foi realmente lindo."

"Eu o amo." Disse Rosalie, com um olhar que realmente mostrava o quanto o amava. "E você, quanto tempo você e Edward estão juntos?"

"Oh, nós não estamos. Nós somos apenas bons amigos. Melhores amigos, na verdade."

"Eles já deveriam estar namorando há muito tempo, mas, como sempre, os homens serão homens. Ele é estúpido demais para ver o quanto está apaixonado por ela." Alice respondeu.

"Sush! Alice tem essa idéia absurda só porque eu gosto dele, ele é obrigado a gostar de mim automaticamente. Isso é ridículo!"

"Eu não penso assim. Ele provavelmente gosta de você, só não quer admitir isso, caso você não sinta a mesma coisa. Confie em mim, eu sei." Rosalie disse simpática.

"Nós vamos ter que fazê-lo ver o quanto gosta dela." Alice começou a trabalhar com as cenouras, assim que terminou os morangos.

"Pode contar comigo para isso"

"Você está desperdiçando seu tempo." Eu disse a elas enquanto voltava para a sala de estar com dois pratos de frutas.

"Frutas? Onde estão os salgadinhos?" Edward perguntou, olhando para mim.

"Hey, você gosta de frutas. Algumas pessoas têm que cuidar da boa forma." Disse eu, com minhas mãos em meus quadris, como uma criança de quatro anos.

"Eu vou aceitar as suas desculpas." Ele piscou para mim enquanto os outros caras riram dele.

Revirei os olhos para ele e me sentei ao seu lado no sofá. Rosalie e Alice entraram com os legumes. Alice se sentou ao lado de Jasper no chão, e Rosalie sentou no colo de Emmett. Emmett estava sentado na cadeira ao lado. Os caras estavam assistindo algum tipo de jogo de futebol da faculdade que nenhuma das meninas se importava em prestar atenção. Passamos esse tempo falando sobre coisas aleatórias. Os meninos estavam falando alto, gritando e xingando, depois de quase toda jogada. Após quase uma hora de pura tolerância, o jogo finalmente acabou.

"O que vocês querem fazer agora?" Jasper nos perguntou.

"Bem, Edward tem uma grande coleção de filmes. Tenho certeza que se ele pudesse, os levaria para qualquer lugar que fosse." Sugeri.

"Podemos jogar 'eu nunca'." Emmett disse entusiasmado.

"Você sempre quer jogar quando nós vamos a casa das pessoas." Rosalie suspirou ao lado dele.

"Eu estou dentro!" Alice disse, olhando para Jasper de maneira audaz.

"Eu também." Ele disse. "Mas alguém terá que me explicar."

"Estou dentro também, este é o meu jogo." Edward sorriu, e então olhou para mim.

"Tudo bem, por que não." Eu sabia que não havia maneira de sair disto. "Eu vou buscar os copos e a vodka".

Quando eu estava de volta com seis copos e a vodka, nós estávamos prontos para iniciar o jogo.

"Ok, o jogo é assim, uma pessoa vai dizer algo como "Eu nunca fumei um cigarro". Se você tiver feito isso, então você tem que beber um gole. É um jogo realmente simples." Emmett disse enquanto enchia os copos e os passava ao redor da mesa.

"Eu vou primeiro." Rosalie disse, "Eu nunca fiz xixi em público".

Apenas Emmett deu um gole.

"Eu sou o próximo!" Ele disse: "Eu nunca matei aula para fumar."

Rosalie bebeu, encarando Emmett.

"Não é minha culpa eu tenho um vício!" Ela disse quando todos nós rimos. Emmett recarregava os copos.

"Eu vou." Alice disse: "Eu nunca pensei de forma inadequada sobre um professor."

Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, e eu bebemos.

"Mmm, meu antigo professor de espanhol es muy guapo!" Eu disse, sorrindo.

"Minha vez. Eu nunca fiquei com tesão pensando no meu melhor amigo." Jasper disse, olhando incisivamente para Edward, que tinha o copo na mão. Ele tomou a sua dose rapidamente antes de enchê-lo novamente.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, olhando-o chocada.

"Você dormiu uma noite e teve de tomar um banho na nossa casa. Eu fui acordar você e Alice, para se prepararem para a escola, mas eu não estava esperando que você estivesse meio despida! Eu estava apenas tentando te acordar, mas você com certeza retornou o favor." Edward disse, enquanto todos nós rimos.

Continuamos o jogo por mais meia hora, até que a maioria de nós estivesse quase que completamente bêbado. Foi ficando tarde, e Emmett e Rosalie disseram que precisavam ir para que eles pudessem terminar de desembalar tudo amanhã. Eu convidei os dois casais para pernoitar, assim não teriam que dirigir nessas condições, mas eles se recusaram, dizendo que seria melhor ir.

"Boa noite, obrigado por terem vindo." Eu disse a eles quando nos abraçávamos.

"Obrigado por nos convidar." Rosalie disse enquanto era arrastada para fora do apartamento por Emmett.

"Foi divertido. Vamos ter que fazer isso novamente." Jasper disse, enquanto Alice gorjeou atrapalhada um "adeus!" e seguiram Rosalie.

Eu fechei a porta e fui para meu quarto. O apartamento foi criado para que houvesse um banheiro entre meu quarto e o de Edward. Vesti um short e uma camiseta de algodão antes de caminhar do nosso banheiro para o quarto de Edward.

Ele estava descansando em sua cama, vestindo calças de pijama xadrez e lendo um livro. Ele parecia tão inteligente. Caminhei calmamente até a cama, esperando que ele desviasse o olhar do seu livro.

"Olá". Ele olhou para mim e sorriu, batendo na cama ao seu lado.

"Oi". Eu respondi, me sentando. "O que você está lendo?"

"Um livro." Revirei os olhos para ele. "Gostaria que eu o lesse para você?"

"Claro." respondi. Ele tinha lido apenas duas páginas do livro, então ele voltou as páginas e começou a ler para mim. Eu realmente não prestei muita atenção ao que ele estava dizendo, eu descobri que ver as suas expressões faciais era muito mais divertido. Acho que ele percebeu que eu estava olhando, também, porque ele sorria aleatoriamente durante o meio de uma frase. Eu me aninhei contra seu lado, e ele colocou o braço em volta de mim automaticamente. Era confortável, tanto, que adormeci depois de algumas páginas.

Ele provavelmente não sabia que tinha me acordado quando ele me levantou da cama e entrou no meu quarto. Ele levantou o cobertor, e enfiou-me sob ele.

"Boa noite." Edward disse enquanto beijava minha bochecha.

Sim Edward, foi uma noite muito boa.

AN**: Então deixe qualquer crítica, comentários ou sugestões, por favor (: (:**

**obrigado,**

**jess 3**

NT:

**N/B:** Edward não é apenas gostosão, ele é um cara foda. Enche os córneos de vodka, e depois relaxa lendo um livro! Quando eu bebo não sei nem dizer meu nome do meio hahhaha!

Cap mega fofo!

**N/T:** P/ começar eu queria agradecer a Tataya Black, pq sem elas essa tradução não ficaria tão legal!!!!

Bem, quanto à fic, me decepcionei com a atitude do Edward, como ele perde a oportunidade de dar uns pegas na Bella?? Pq p/ mim está claro que ele tem um tesão absurdo nela!!

Espero que estejam gostando!!!!!

Não se esqueçam de fazer uma tradutora feliz!! Apertem o botãozinho verde!!!!

Bju


	3. Hello Tanya

**Hello Tanya**

Era de manhã, muito cedo de fato. Eu poderia dizer por que o meu despertador não tinha sequer tocado, nem o Edward tinha entrado no meu quarto para me repreender por não ter me levantado quando o despertador tocou. Mas eu saí da cama de qualquer maneira, sabendo que era inútil continuar e tentar voltar a dormir, uma vez que eu estou acordada. Eu sabia que tinha de levantar para o primeiro dia de aulas de qualquer maneira. Minha primeira aula não começava antes do meio-dia. Olhei para o relógio e reparei que já eram dez e meia. Fui para a cozinha e inalando o um delicioso cheiro de café da manha que eu jamais poderia imaginar.

"Bom dia." Edward sorriu, enquanto eu encontrava a mesa com panquecas, bananas e suco de laranja.

"Isso cheira tão bem." Eu disse a ele, sentando-se rapidamente para poder começar a comer.

"Eu sei o quanto você gosta de banana" Ele piscou e sentou-se à mesa "eu pensei que você gostaria de um bom café da manha para começar o dia."

"Obrigado."

"Então, qual é a sua agenda para hoje?"

"Eu tenho a minha primeira aula ao meio-dia, outra à uma e meia, e então a minha última aula é as três." Eu listei do alto da minha cabeça.

"A sua aula de piano é uma e meia?" Ele perguntou com a boca cheia de panquecas devido a uma mordida gigante.

"Sim, me deixe adivinhar, a sua também. "Respondi e ele acenou com a cabeça. "Bem, eu tenho aula de arte, e a última de escrita criativa. Depois disso, o que acha de irmos ao Tyler's Bar?"

Tyler's Bar é um lugar que nós comemos uma vez só, mas parecia ser um lugar bastante divertido. Eles têm karaokê, piscina e, claro, álcool.

"Que tal outra noite? Eu quero trabalhar na minha música hoje, e hoje já começam as aulas da grade de medicina também." Edward respondeu, terminando com o resto do seu suco de laranja.

"Isso é ótimo. "Como esta o seu horário?"

"Piano é a minha primeira aula do dia, e então eu tenho aulas de medicina até depois de sete à noite."

"Isso é péssimo!" Eu disse a ele, levando meu prato até a pia para lavá-lo.

"Sim, mas vai valer à pena, no final. Eu prometo que vou deixar você vir me visitar quando eu estiver rolando no dinheiro." Ele sorriu para mim, e eu devolvi um sorriso fraco. Honestamente, eu não queria pensar sobre o que ia acontecer quando nós terminássemos a faculdade. Eu não acho que eu conseguiria viver com alguém que não fosse ele. Na verdade, eu nunca iria querer _estar_ com alguém que não fosse ele.

"Eu vou tomar um banho. Vejo você mais tarde". Eu disse, caminhando para o banheiro.

Tomei um banho e vesti uma calça jeans com uma camiseta. Arrumei meu cabelo e coloquei um pouco de maquiagem. Eu não queria parecer com um fantasma no meu primeiro dia de faculdade!

Quando olhei para o relógio, eram onze e meia, então eu decidi ir para a minha aula de arte.

Estava quente lá fora, eu passei pela maioria dos estudantes que vestiam calças capris e camisetas. Havia um belo cenário de flores e bancos no centro de todos os prédios, não havia como deixar de parar e admira. Foi a coisa mais bonita que eu já vi. Os edifícios que cercavam o centro floral pareciam intimidantes. Tinham pelo menos quatro andares cada, e havia uma grande variedade de estudantes entrando e saindo pelas portas.

Eu andei pelo gramado, olhando para a construção de três salas de aula de Artes. Eu tinha um mapa na mão, mas não estava me ajudando muito.

"Perdida?" Um homem de pele avermelhada veio até mim com um sorriso no rosto, "Eu sou Jacob".

"Oi, Bella", eu me apresentei, meu rosto ficou vermelho quando acrescentei "eu não consigo encontrar o edifício 3!"

"Você quer dizer aquele ali à direita?" Ele apontou para uma construção de tijolos vermelhos fora a nossa esquerda.

"Obrigado." Eu disse, andando apressadamente na direção que o dedo foi apontado.

Depois que eu entrei no prédio, eu só tive que dar alguns passos por um corredor antes de chegar à porta. Encontrei uma sala enorme com telas colocadas em três fileiras organizadas. Havia seis estudantes lá, e mais alguns monitores atrás de mim. A professora, uma mulher que tinha cerca de trinta e cinco anos aparentemente, estava em pé na frente de todas as telas com um apagador nas mãos. Ela começou a escrever na mesa antes de se dirigir a mim.

"Vá em frente e tome um assento em uma tela vazia."

Eu sentei ao lado de uma menina de cabelos loiros, no meio da primeira fileira.

"Tem certeza que quer se sentar aqui?" Ela me encarou, claramente aborrecida com o fato de que eu tinha escolhido me sentar ao seu lado.

"Não, tudo bem, tenho certeza que as suas DST's não são contagiosas, vou ficar aqui. Obrigado, no entanto, pela sua preocupação para impedir a disseminação da Sífilis." Respondi insolente enquanto colocava a minha bolsa no chão.

"Vadia". Ela zombou quando a professora começou a falar.

Ela se apresentou como a professora Lynn, e começou a falar sobre as coisas diferentes que queria desta turma. Ela queria nos ensinar a derramar a emoção para fora de nossos pinceis e telas. Para nos preparar para isso, ela nos disse para tomar as telas a nossa frente e pintar algo de que gostamos. A única regra era que tinha que ser algo que nos faz feliz.

Eu mergulhei meu pincel na tinta, e fiquei lá, pensando, por um momento. Eu não sabia exatamente o que eu queria pintar. Eu sei que a música me faz feliz, os amigos me fazem feliz e pintura me faz feliz, mas eu não sabia ao certo exatamente como transmitir tudo isso para uma folha de papel. Fechei os olhos, respirei fundo e comecei a pintar a primeira coisa que eu vi.

Após uma hora, a professora Lynn nos disse para parar de pintar.

"Não importa se vocês terminaram ou não, eu só quero ter uma discussão em grupo sobre as coisas que pintaram." Ela disse, pedindo voluntários para compartilhar o que pintaram.

Algumas pessoas disseram sobre o seu grupo de amigos, uma pessoa disse a natureza, mas apenas duas pessoas pintaram sobre o amor. Eu não queria dizer a ela o que eu pintei, a pintura é uma coisa muito pessoal para mim. Colocamos nossas pinturas no armário para armazenamento. A aula terminou um pouco depois de uma e meia, ou seja, eu já estava atrasada para a minha próxima aula.

Para piorar as coisas, eu tinha que ir para o prédio dez, que pela aparência do mapa, levaria pelo menos 10 minutos para chegar.

"Você está precisando de ajuda de novo, Bella?" Jacob andou até mim, sorrindo amplamente.

"Você conhece uma forma rápida de chegar ao prédio dez?" Eu perguntei.

"Claro. Eu vou chegar lá o mais rápido que puder." Ele prometeu e me levou para a direita.

Cheguei lá à 1:45 PM, mas pelo menos eu cheguei. Agradeci a Jacob por ter ajudado a encontrar o meu caminho, novamente, e entrei na sala de aula. Eu corei ferozmente quando abri a porta. Examinei a sala e vi que havia apenas quatro teclados, dos quais dois eram acompanhados. Edward estava no mais distante com uma loura magra praticamente pendurada em cima dele.

"Oh, Edward, você é tão engraçado!" Ela exclamou, dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro. Ela parecia a vadia que se sentou ao meu lado durante a aula de arte. Revirei os olhos enquanto me sentava no teclado ao lado dele.

"Oi Bella." Ele disse sem jeito, vi como a garota ao lado dele estava impedindo-o de me ver. Ela girou sua cabeça, quase chicoteou o rosto de Edward com seu rabo de cavalo.

"Quem é ela?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ela.

"Tanya. Nossa família costumava sair para jantar juntos, porque nossos pais trabalharam juntos." Ele respondeu, sorrindo. "Que mundo pequeno!"

"Sim, quase tão pequeno como o seu cérebro, se há mesmo um na cabeça dela." Murmurei.

Tanya voltou a flertar com Edward, obviamente, enquanto puxei uma partitura e comecei a tocar.

[green]"Por favor! Seja gentil com as teclas!" Um homem disse quando entrou na sala. Eu imaginei que fosse o professor. Eu não tinha percebido que estava usando mais força do que necessário, até ele dizer alguma coisa. Não era para menos, já que Tanya me deixava com vontade de lhe dar um belo soco na cara.

"Eu sou professor, e eu os ajudarei a avançarem com suas habilidades na música, principalmente o piano. Vou entregar uma canção que eu gostaria que todos levassem para casa para praticar; eu espero que vocês sejam capazes de reproduzir com perfeição na nossa próxima lição. Vocês têm uma hora agora, se vocês quiserem praticá-la aqui." Ele era alto e gordinho em torno da média. Ele passou uma canção de quatro folhas para cada um de nós antes de se sentar em seu computador.

Eu pratiquei por uma meia hora antes de me levantar para sair.

"Edward, você quer ir almoçar? Eu sei de um lugar perfeito que podemos ir!" Tanya disse, sacudindo suas pestanas para ele.

"Claro!" Ele disse, se levantando e oferecendo-lhe o braço. Ela riu da forma mais horrenda e aceitou a gentileza.

"Tchau Bella!" Ela disse falsamente, acenando com os dedos em mim. Eu queria lhe dizer palavras nada bonitas, mas apenas saí para me sentarem um dos bancos no meio dos prédios.

Peguei meu iPod, e coloquei-o para que eu pudesse abafar todos os sons. Me sentei por um tempo até chegar a hora de ir para a minha turma de Escrita Criativa.

Quando cheguei lá, a professora nos disse que ela queria que escrevêssemos uma história sobre alguma coisa que poderíamos imaginar. Ela disse que tinha de ser pelo menos cinco páginas, e era para entregar nesta sexta-feira. Eu comecei a fazer um esboço de idéias para a minha história mas decidiapenas guardar as minhas coisas e ir embora, eu não estava tendo um dia muito bom e eu certamente não estava com vontade de escrever.

[green]Cheguei em casa às quatro e meia. Tomei outro banho relaxante, me sentei no piano e comecei a tocar uma variedade de músicas. Eu sempre tocava música para passar o tempo. Quando rolou em torno das seis da tarde, comecei a fazer o jantar para Edward e eu. Eu imaginei que ele ia apreciar o bife com saladas, que estava fazendo.

"Ei, olá." Edward disse enquanto abria a porta. Ele andou até mim e me deu um abraço. "Você fez o jantar?"

"Yep. Sente e divirta-se!" Eu disse a ele, sorrindo.

"Obrigado, mas eu vou sair para comer com Tanya. Desculpe." Ele pediu desculpas. "Eu vou te compensar em outro momento."

"Sim, claro." Eu disse cabisbaixa. Perdi a fome e fui para meu quarto chorar silenciosamente em meu travesseiro.

Como ele poderia fazer isso comigo? Perguntei se ele queria jantar fora antes, e ele disse que não, mas quando Tanya pede, ele larga tudo para sair com ela. Claro, porque ela é loira e bonita. Ela acha que pode simplesmente chegar e levar tudo que eu quero. Não vai ser desse jeito, eu não vou deixar sem uma boa disputa. Eu sabia exatamente o que eu tinha que fazer. Peguei meu telefone e liguei para a única pessoa que eu confiaria para essa tarefa.

"Olá?" Ela atendeu no terceiro toque.

"Alice? Eu preciso de um plano, você tem que me ajudar".

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Calma pessoal, o Edward está sendo um babaca agora, mas as coisas vão mudar!!!!! *cara de quem falou demais* hehe

Comentem!!!!!!!

**Elen C.**

**N/B:** Estou de mal com o Edward! Idiota!

Só tenho isso a dizer; beijo gente!

_**Tataya Black**_


	4. Quem é Jacob?

**Quem é Jacob?**

"Oi, entra" Abri a porta para ver Alice e Rosalie com algumas de sacolas na mão.

"Oi Bella. Espero que você não se importe de eu ter vindo. "Rosalie entrou logo atrás de Alice no apartamento.

"Não, tudo bem. Eu tenho certeza que Alice lhe disse porquê eu pedi para ela vir." As levei ao meu quarto.

"Não se preocupe, você está em boas mãos. Quando terminarmos com você, ele vai implorar para tê-la."

"Espero que sim. Mas, falando sério, quem vai escolher uma sem graça a Miss America?" Eu exagerei enquanto me sentava na cama.

"Você não é sem graça. Você é bonita, acredite em mim. Não é só a roupa que vai te ajudar. Não acredito que eu disse isso, mas é verdade... precisamos de um plano de ação." Disse Alice, juntando-se a mim e Rosalie na minha cama.

"Onde ele está agora?" Rose perguntou.

"Foi jantar com aquela vagabunda." Eu respondi fumegante. "Logo depois de ter almoçado com ela também! Eu fiz o jantar, porque pensei que ele ia gostar disso, mas, obviamente, ele prefere sair com ela. Talvez ele só esteja pensando em levá-la para cama. Tenho certeza que ela é fácil, vadia extravagante".

"Relaxa. Você sabe que Edward não é assim. Se Tanya deixa você com ciúmes, talvez você deva tentar fazer ciúmes nele também." Alice disse enquanto Rosalie acenava com a cabeça.

"Boa idéia, quem vai ser o felizardo?" Rosalie me perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Bem, tem um garoto, Jacob, ele me ajudou a encontrar minhas aulas hoje. Ele parecia bom o suficiente."

"Ótimo! Inventaremos uma história para trazê-lo ao seu apartamento no momento em que Edward estiver aqui. Veja se ele fica com ciúmes, eu tenho certeza que ele vai. "Alice me encorajou.

"Soa como um plano!" Batemos as mãos para comemorar antes de Alice mergulhar em uma das sacolas enormes que ela trouxe.

"Eu trouxe roupas, uma para cada dia da semana. Use-as de maneira adequada, por favor". Ela foi até meu armário e acrescentou tanta roupa nele que dava para encher três gavetas.

"É melhor ir andando, mas nos chame para nos informar como o plano está indo." Rosalie disse, saindo do meu quarto. Alice e eu a seguimos.

"Tchau meninas e muito obrigada." Eu disse me sentindo aliviada enquanto era abraçada no momento da despedida.

Voltei para meu quarto e abafei com a música todos os meus pensamentos.

Eu precisava de Tanya longe de Edward, ou do Edward longe de Tanya. Ele não podia gostar dela de verdade. Estive aqui por ele durante tantos anos, como ele poderia não gosta de mim também? Quer dizer, o homem ficou com tesão quando me viu antes!

Sentei rapidamente na minha cama. Alice disse que deixou alguma roupa... Tenho certeza de que nem todas eram exatamente permitidas para menores. Fui até a minha gaveta para encontrar um conjunto de lingerie da Victoria's Secret. Eu agradeci em silêncio, mesmo que ela não estivesse lá, e coloquei o sutiã meia-taça azul e um short de renda, com as rendas aparecendo através blusinha que vai por cima dele. Eu ouvi a porta da frente abrindo enquanto eu colocava uma leve maquiagem.

"Bella?" Eu ouvi o chamado de Edward, ele parecia estar sozinho. Esse sempre foi um bom sinal.

Andei pelo corredor até encontrar Edward ali com a boca aberta.

"Hey Edward." Eu disse na voz mais sexy que eu poderia encontrar. Ele engoliu em seco quando eu me cheguei perto dele. "Eu senti sua falta." Coloquei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e o abracei. Senti algo duro contra o meu estômago.

"Parece que você sentiu minha falta também." Sorri um pouco. Seu rosto ficou vermelho, e sua boca ainda estava aberta. Eu beijei sua bochecha e me virei, caminhando de volta para meu quarto. Meu trabalho aqui foi feito.

Acordei na manhã seguinte, com as mesmas roupas que eu usava na noite passada, mostrou resultados tão bons que eu não queria mudar. Fui para a cozinha e comecei a preparar os cereais. Eu ouvi Edward entrar, mas ele não disse nada. Eu decidi lhe mostrar o quão bonita era a minha lingerie nova. Abaixei-me para pegar o leite, permanecendo nessa posição um pouco mais do que eu precisava. Eu o ouvi engolir ruidosamente.

"Oh, bom dia Edward, eu não te vi aí. Gostaria de uma tigela de cereais para o café da manha?" Perguntei sorrindo. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e se sentou.

"Como foi seu encontro com Tanya?" Eu coloquei a tigela na frente dele, e me sentei ao seu lado.

"Foi bom. Eu me diverti." Ele disse sorrindo com aquele olhar que dizia que ele estava se lembrando de algo sobre a noite passada.

"Ela é boa na cama?" Eu perguntei irritada.

"Bella, nós não fomos tão longe. Eu não vou fazer isso primeiro encontro." Ele disse chocado.

"Desculpe. Vocês vão sair outra vez?"

"Vou levá-la para almoçar e depois eu prometo que trago algo para o nosso jantar ".

"Ah é?" Perguntei cética.

"Eu disse que ia fazer isso para você. Eu poderia até trazer um cheesecake." Ele piscou para mim e eu comecei a rir.

Conversamos um pouco enquanto terminávamos o nosso café. Edward vestiu-se e voltou para a sala, me disse adeus, beijou minha cabeça e saiu. Tomei um banho e me vesti com uma das roupas que Alice deixou para mim, era um vestido preto com leggings e um colar de prata com coração. Eu puxei o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e acrescentei rímel e delineador. Saí do apartamento e fui a procura de Jacob. Eu andava sem rumo e estava no prédio oito.

"Perdida de novo, Bella?" Eu ouvi uma voz risonha atrás de mim.

"Olá Jacob! Não, eu não estou perdida, eu estava realmente procurando por você." Eu disse a ele, observando como seu rosto se iluminou num sorriso enorme.

"O que você precisa?" Ele perguntou chegando perto de mim.

"Eu queria saber se você poderia vir ao meu apartamento mais tarde, eu tenho uma partitura que preciso tocar na minha aula de piano e eu não tenho certeza se ela está boa ou não." Eu disse.

"Eu adoraria. Que horas você quer que eu vá?"

"Às cinco e meia ta bom para você?"

"Isso seria ótimo." Ele respondeu. Eu lhe dei meu endereço e depois voltei para o meu apartamento.

A primeira coisa que fiz quando cheguei em casa foi ligar Alice, eu não estava realmente certa do que deveria fazer quando Jacob se aproximasse.

"Hey, como vão as coisas?" Ela perguntou assim que atendeu o telefone.

"Eu convidei Jake para ouvir algo que eu tenho que tocar na aula, ele está vindo às cinco e meia."

"Ótimo! E sabe se Edward vai estar aí?"

"Yeah. Ele me disse que voltaria para casa trazendo um jantar para nós, ele saiu para almoçar com Tanya." Fiz careta quando disse o nome dela. "Eu imaginei que ele poderia usar um pouco do sabor do seu próprio remédio".

"Bom! Você vai surpreender Edward. Certifique-se que Jake te beije na despedida, mas não um beijinho doce. Você quer que Edward a deseje esta noite. Você vai se sair bem."

"Tudo bem. Bem, obrigado novamente pelos seus conselhos, eles são muito úteis. Eu vou estudar e depois prepararei o jantar para mim e Jacob. Adeus!

Eu desliguei o telefone e comecei a escrever o meu trabalho. Eu tenho quatro páginas ainda e perdi a minha inspiração para escrever. Foi quando eu decidi começar o jantar. Eu pus tiras de frango e batatas fritas no forno para cozinhar, achei que poderíamos ter um jantar muito casual. Houve uma batida na minha porta e eu fui abri-la para encontrar Jacob ali de calça jeans escura e uma t-shirt azul marinho.

"Hey Jake." Eu disse, convidando para entrar.

"Você está linda." Ele me disse, os dentes brancos eram brilhantes, quase me cegando.

"Eu fiz tiras de frango e batatas fritas, eu espero que você já não tenha comido." Coloquei um prato de batatas fritas e um prato de tiras de frango sobre a mesa. Entreguei-lhe um prato vazio antes de nos sentarmos.

"Obrigado, isto tem um cheiro bom. Eu adoro frango." Ele disse enquanto enchia o seu prato.

"Que bom que você está aqui. Obrigado por ter vindo, eu sei que foi de última hora e tudo."

"Não tem problema. Eu realmente queria saber se você me convidou apenas para te ouvir tocar piano?" Eu não tinha certeza de como responder e ele deve ter visto alguma coisa na minha expressão facial, porque ele acrescentou:" Não é que eu ache que isso é um encontro nem nada, mas realmente, quem pede a um total estranho para ir a sua casa para ouvir tocar piano?"

Eu ri, envergonhada. "Bem, meu melhor amigo, Edward, mora neste apartamento comigo. Há uma garota, Tanya, que eu acho que ele gosta, mas eu gosto muito dele. Então eu quero fazer ele se sentir tanto ciúmes como ele me faz".

"Ah, entendo. É da Tanya Denali que você está falando, né?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. Ela é loira, detestável e fica se pendurado no Edward."

"Sim, esta é a Tanya Denali. Ela é uma furada aquela menina. Meu amigo, Seth, tentou sair com ela uma vez, mas tudo o que ela queria com ele foi sexo. Ela ficou muito mal 'conhecida' quando ele a pegou atrás do edifício de arte com Paul, meu outro amigo. Se você precisar de mim para conseguir manter Edward longe dela, eu tenho certeza que posso ajudar." Ele sorriu, pegando algumas batatas fritas.

"Eu gostaria muito da sua ajuda. Nós vamos ter que deixá-lo realmente com ciúmes, então eu espero que você não se importe se as coisas ficam um pouco... é...quentes." Corei quando eu disse isso a ele.

"Se isso significa que eu vou fazê-las com uma moça bonita, eu estou dentro." Ele disse, piscando para mim. Eu ri enquanto tentava esconder a cor subindo em meu rosto. Eu ia ficar um tomate no final da noite.

A porta se abriu e Edward caminhava, prendendo três caixas de alimentos.

"Estou em casa!" Ele disse, não vendo Jacob sentado à mesa. Ele colocou a comida no balcão antes de dizer: "Você vai me amar pelo que eu trouxe para casa."

"Edward, eu estou aqui. Desculpe, mas eu e Jacob já comemos o jantar." Eu disse a ele.

"Quem é Jacob?" Ele perguntou quando entrava na sala. Ele olhou para Jake antes de olhar para mim.

"Ele me ajudou a me encontrar do campus, então o convidei para jantar, você não se importa, né?"

"Obrigada por compartilhar sua linda companheira de quarto comigo." Jake disse, piscando para mim antes de olhar para Edward, que resmungou e depois foi para seu quarto.

"O que você gostaria de fazer agora?" Lhe perguntei enquanto limpava a mesa.

"Você não me apresentou a casa, mas podemos simplesmente ignorar isso e ir para o único lugar que eu realmente quero ver, o seu quarto." Jacob disse, me seguindo pelo corredor.

Eu ri e mostrei a ele o meu quarto. Acabamos por ficar sentados na minha cama e conversando por uma hora. Nós falamos sobre sua família, à escola e seus amigos. Eu realmente quero conhecê-lo melhor. Ele é um cara tão legal. Ele me perguntou qual o meu maior sonho, e é claro que eu não queria lhe dizer, é uma coisa pessoal para mim.

"Apenas me diga, você sabe que eu não vou rir."

"Não."

"Eu vou fazer você me dizer." Ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim, e então começou a me fazer cócegas; muito mais duras do que Edward faz.

"Ah! Oh Deus... Ah... JACOB! "Eu estava gritando e arfando, porque eu simplesmente não podia fazê-lo parar.

"Que porra é essa que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Edward assustado abriu porta para encontrar Jake em cima de mim, agarrando-me ferozmente.

"Fazendo sexo, você pode deixar seu dinheiro na porta, este não é um show gratuito que você conhece!" Jacob disse, quando nós dois começamos a rir.

O rosto de Edward ficou branco, e ele saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

"Bem, ele parece feliz comigo. Eu acho que este é o trabalho." Ele disse, beijando minha bochecha. "É melhor eu ir embora, tenho lição de casa que precisa ser feita." Ele levantou de cima de mim e eu caminhei até a porta.

"Obrigado por vir." Eu disse, sem saber se devia beijá-lo ou não.

"Sempre bela". Beijou minha bochecha e depois saiu.

Eu não queria que Edward ficasse completamente chateado comigo, eu só queria um pouco de vingança, então eu decidi ir pedir desculpas a ele. Eu imaginei que ele pelo menos acordaria com o Jacob vindo. Quando entrei no quarto dele, eu o encontrei em seu piano, tocando a música mais deslumbrante que eu já ouvi.

"Isso é lindo." Eu disse a ele, enquanto me sentava no banco ao lado dele.

"Obrigado, é algo que apenas por sorte me veio quando me sentei." Ele olhou para mim, não atingindo aos olhos o seu sorriso.

"Eu sinto muito sobre o jantar de hoje à noite. Obrigado por se lembrar de trazer alguma coisa. "Eu disse e ele colocou o braço em volta de mim.

"Claro que eu lembrei, você não é uma pessoa fácil de esquecer." Ele beijou minha cabeça antes de se levantar.

"Eu estou indo para a cama, boa noite." Me levantei e lhe dei um abraço.

"Bons sonhos, Bella." Ele respondeu, beijando minha testa. Saí do quarto enquanto ele foi até a sua guitarra para começar a praticar. Antes de dormir, ele costumava tocar violão para mim. Ele realmente é um talento na musica.

Eu troquei o meu pijama e pulei na cama. Depois de ouvir um pouco da música eu adormeci.

**AN: revisão, por favor, me diga o que você achou deste capítulo. Estou pensando em fazer o seguinte em um ponto de vista de Edward porque eu tenho idéias realmente boas para isso. **

**Obrigado, **

**Jess **

**NT: As coisas vão pelo visto vão começar a se encaixar, Edward com ciúmes é um ótimo indicativo!!!!!!!! Espero que Jacob não interfira muito mais que isso!!! Obrigada aos reviews que recebi, mas quero mais!!!!! Então é só clickar no botãozinho verde aí em baixo!!!!**

**Bjuss**

**N/B:** UIA! Adorei como o Jake está se comportando!!! Espero que ele esteja sendo sincero! Hehe Edward com ciúmes é tudo de mais fofo que existe! Hehehhe

Ameeei o cap!

Bjok pessoal, e não se esqueçam de comentar! É grátis!


	5. Diga me o que fazer!

**Capítulo cinco – Diga-me o que fazer!!**

**EPOV**

Fiquei completamente chocado ao ver Bella jantando com aquele cara. Eu tinha dito a ela que estava levando um jantar para nós; eu deveria estar parecendo ansioso o dia todo. Claro, eu tive que levar Tanya ao almoço para livrar-me dela e assim, poder jantar com Bella. Tanya é uma boa garota, mas ela não é o que eu estou procurando. Eu tinha que continuar saindo com ela apenas para obter alguma atenção de Bella. Eu estava tentando fazer ciúmes nela, de modo que talvez se ela estivesse realmente com inveja, ela poderia realmente confessar seus sentimentos para mim. Mas eu duvido que ela gostasse de mim... eu quero dizer, por que ela? Nós somos apenas melhores amigos.

Eu pensei que sair para almoçar com Tanya faria Bella ter ciúmes, mas tudo o que ela fez foi convidar outro sujeito. Essa, definitivamente, não era parte do plano. Eu tinha confiado em Jasper e Emmett na noite em que eles estavam alegrinhos, e eles tinham criado um plano para eu ficar com a Bella. Eles descobriram um plano para deixar a Bella ciumenta, mas eu não estava muito certo se ele iria funcionar. Eu estava obtendo bons resultados anteriores, mas agora eu estou preso no fundo do poço.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer então liguei para o Emmett.

"Ei." Ele disse quando pegou o telefone.

"Hey, é o Edward. Olha, eu preciso de sua ajuda. Nosso plano não está dando certo, ela trouxe um outro cara para casa na noite passada. "

"Será que eles transaram?" Revirei os olhos na sua pergunta.

"Não."

"Bom!! Mudando de assunto, Rose ia chamar todo mundo, porque nós estamos indo para o clube hoje à noite. Por que você não convida a Bella e veremos como as coisas acontecem até lá?" Ele perguntou e fiquei realmente feliz que ele teve uma idéia inteligente, pelo menos uma vez.

"Se eu conseguir convencer Bella para ir, ela odeia clubes. Obrigado por nos convidar. Eu te mando uma mensagem se vamos ou não".

"Tudo bem. Vou lhe dar os detalhes em seguida. Mais tarde." Disse, desligando o telefone.

Eu soltei um suspiro de alívio quando desliguei o telefone e fui para o quarto de Bella.

Eu entrei para vê-la deitada de costas, a mão acima da cabeça. Ela sempre pareceu tão bonita e calma quando ela dormia. Eu não quis acordá-la, mas em vez disso, fiquei lá olhando por mais tempo do que eu deveria. Eu balancei a cabeça e caminhei calmamente até sua cama.

"Bella", a sacudi suavemente, "Querida, levante-se." Ela mexeu um pouco antes de seus olhos se abriram totalmente. Seus olhos castanhos cheios de ternura eram de tirar o fôlego, especialmente na parte da manhã.

"O que foi?" Ela bocejou alto, esticando os braços para fora antes de se sentar.

"Eu conversei com Emmett mais cedo, e disse que eles vão sair hoje à noite com Alice e Jasper. Ele queria saber se queria ir também."

"Onde eles vão?" Ela perguntou, retirando as cobertas de seu corpo para revelar o menor short que eu já vi e uma t-shirt preta apertada. Fiquei sem fala por um momento.

"Uhmm ... o clube." Respondi após alguns segundos.

"Você sabe que eu não gosto do clube." Ela gemia, caindo de volta para a cama. Ela estava deitada na minha frente e eu concentrei todo meu autocontrole para não pular em cima dela.

"Sim, mas eu acho que você não tem muita escolha sobre isso, eu tenho certeza que Alice vai te ligar para lhe dizer que ela vai chegar aqui em breve."

"Ah, tudo bem." Ela respondeu, levantando-se da cama. Ela andou até mim com as mãos nos quadris. "Eu concordo que fazer alguma coisa horrível, que você sabe que eu não quero fazer, e também me levanto cedo, mas eu não recebo nem um 'bom dia'?" Eu podia ver as provocações nos olhos dela.

"Eu peço sinceras desculpas." Eu a envolvi em um abraço, meu braço levantou os joelhos e o outro repousava em torno de suas costas assim que ela ficava enrolada no meu peito.

"Bom dia, Bella. Estou tão feliz que você esteja acordada." Eu disse apertando seu redor.

"Bom dia para você também." Ela riu e beijou a parte do meu peito que estava aparecendo com o decote da camisa. Eu lhe dei outro antes de deixar os seus pés no chão.

"Eu terei um café da manhã pronto para você se você puder esperar dez minutos." Eu disse a ela.

"Tudo bem. Será que o Edward não me levaria para a cozinha?" Bella perguntou, projetando o lábio para fora. Era tão adorável, porque ela ergueu os braços para cima como um garotinho pedindo para apanhar bola. Sua camisa levantou um pouco, me distraindo por um minuto.

"Bem... Eu acho." Respondi com uma falsa relutância quando ela pulou em meus braços novamente. Eu estava nada relutante em tê-la de volta em meus braços. Na verdade, eu provavelmente ficaria ali por mais meia hora só para sentir o calor que irradiava de seu corpo, mas eu sabia que tinha de levá-la para a cozinha. Saí do seu quarto e na cozinha deixei-a próximo ao balcão. Ela agradeceu-me enquanto eu tirava os ovos e bacon da geladeira. Tudo ficou quieto por um minuto antes que eu ouvisse o telefone tocar. Bella revirou os olhos antes de atendê-lo. Eu terminei de cozinhar na mesma hora em que ela desligava o telefone.

"Deixe-me adivinhar, era a Alice." Eu disse quando colocava o prato cheio à sua frente.

"Ela vai chegar mais cedo para me levar às compras. Você não pode deixar que ela me leve!" Ela gemia.

"Você sabe que eu não tenho controle sobre isso. Ela vai levá-la daqui por seus braços, se é que ela alcança."

"É melhor você apreciar todas essas coisas que estou passando por essa noite." Ela bateu no meu peito quando eu me sentei ao lado dela.

"Eu aprecio todos os seus esforços muito, muito". Eu sorri, beijando seu rosto. Ela ficou vermelha e sorriu.

"Nós não temos saído recentemente, eu não iria rejeitar qualquer oportunidade." Suas palavras me fizeram sentir exultante.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer. A faculdade de medicina tirou o meu tempo com a minha melhor amiga. É horrível." O rosto dela caiu um pouco, me deixando curioso. "De qualquer forma, boa sorte com Alice hoje."

"Obrigado, eu só espero que ela não escolha uma roupa que qualquer stripper teria vergonha de ser visto dentro"

Eu ri.

"Alice tem um estilo muito original. Se o que você comprar hoje é semelhante aos pijamas que você usou ontem, então eu não acho que os caras vão ser capazes de manter as mãos longes de você. Você quase me matou na noite passada." Acabei de comer e ela pegou meu prato e empilhou nos dela.

"Quem sabe que a sua melhor amiga tem uma bunda tão grande?" Ela disse, brincando, levando nossos pratos para a pia.

Sim, quem sabia?

**BPOV**

Fazer compras com Alice hoje era... uma coisa louca. Nós escolhemos um vestido de noite digno (que na verdade foi mais do que um guardanapo). Eu até deixei-a me arrumar depois que jantamos na casa dela. Rosalie estava lá, também. Ela vestiu um vestido de prata brilhante, apertado com estes enormes saltos de quinze centímetros. Alice tem um vestido verde que era apertado, só chegando ao meio da coxa. Meu vestido era dourado com decote e glitter. Rosalie mesmo estava enrolando o meu cabelo enquanto Alice estava fazendo a minha maquiagem, e foi muito mais rápido desta maneira.

Às oito e meia, Emmett chegou em seu jipe enorme, com Edward e Jasper, como planejado. Quando fizemos o nosso caminho para o carro, os três homens se aproximaram de nós para nos ajudar a subir.

"Você está absolutamente impressionante." Edward me disse, olhando de cima a baixo. Agradeci-lhe quando ele entrou no carro e em seguida me puxou com ele.

"Desculpa pessoal é um tanto apertado ai atrás." Emmett desculpou-se sobre o carro. Só havia espaço para duas pessoas para trás aqui, assim Alice e eu tivemos que sentar no colo de Jasper e Edward.

"Não, tudo bem." Eu disse a ele, que olhou para Edward e ele balançou a cabeça.

"Vamos à festa, então!" Emmett gritou, e todos nós comemoramos juntos.

**EPOV**

Por uma meia hora que demorou para chegar ao clube, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era na minha avó se exercitando e minha professora de ensino médio, que tinha o rosto flácido mais repugnante do mundo; tudo para impedir um possível aperto nas minhas calças que começou quando Bella se sentou no meu colo. Foi terrivelmente difícil cada vez que nós caíamos em um buraco ou uma curva e ela era empurrada, causando um atrito contra mim.

O clube estava lotado quando chegamos lá. Foi ótimo Alice conhecer os seguranças ou então teríamos que esperar na fila por mais de uma hora. Pegamos uma cabine e deixamos as nossas coisas lá, depois fomos em direção ao meio da multidão enorme.

"Quer uma bebida?" Eu perguntei Bella, inclinando a cabeça em sua orelha para que ela pudesse me ouvir.

"Apenas água." Ela sorriu. Fui para o bar. Quando voltei vi alguns caras idiotas todos em cima dela, tentando levá-la para dançar com eles.

"Posso apenas sentir o quanto você me quer agora, como podemos terminar este joguinho e levá-la para meu apartamento?" Ele lhe perguntou, e ela lhe enviou um olhar "vai para o inferno" a ele!

Cortei-o em sua tentativa triste de sair com minha Bella. Quero dizer, Bella.

"Eu odeio acabar com a sua alegria, mas se ela vai para casa com alguém hoje à noite, vai ser para minha. Não é verdade, amor?" Perguntei a ela, sorrindo enquanto eu a puxava para o meu lado passando o meu braço direito em torno dela.

"Claro." Ela olhou para mim e fez com a boca a palavra 'obrigado' antes de despachar esse idiota diante de mim, "Você pode sair agora, Eric, não queremos você aqui."

Ele me deu o mais profundo olhar de ódio antes de sair.

"Muito obrigado por me salvar." Eu disse a ela que não era problema e puxei-a para a pista de dança.

"Você me deve por isto, uma música." Eu disse assim que uma batida familiar começou a tocar. Ela não se opôs, e ao invés disso, puxou-me mais para a multidão.

_**Come on, don't feel this way**__/__(__Vamos, não se sinta desse jeito__)__  
__**You're only gonna solve this for one day**__/__(__só vai se livrar disso por um dia__)__  
__**You wanna get high**__/(Você quer se entorpecer)  
__**And then complain**__/__(__E depois se comportar__)__  
__**Girl, I only think of you always and forever**__/(__Garota, eu só penso em você o tempo todo e eternamente__)__  
__**And forever**__/__(__E__ eternamente__)_

_**Remember when you just came out**__/__(__ Lembre-se de quando você chegou__)__  
__**When everyone knew what you were all about**__/__(__ Quando todos já sabiam tudo o que você era__)__  
__**You faked your death and that was fun**__/__(__ Você fingiu sua morte e isso foi divertido__)__  
__**But girl, I think it's just begun**__/(Mas menina, eu acho que isso era só o começo)_

Ela estava de costas para mim, seu corpo estava encaixado em meus quadris. Nos movíamos com a batida, meus braços em sua cintura, e os dela por cima deles, atado pelos meus dedos.

_**You take another line**__/__(__ Você toma outro rumo__)__  
__**And you feel fine this time**__/__(__ E dessa vez se sente bem__)__  
__**And it goes like this, girl**__/__(__ E é assim que segue, garota__)  
_

_**Girl, tell me what to do**__/(G__arota, me diga o que fazer)__  
__**Girl, I'm so in love, whoa**__/__(__G__arota, eu estou tão apaixonado, whoa)__  
__**I'm so in love with you, you, you**__/__(Eu estou tão apaixonado por você, você, você.)_

Acho que essa música era para ser o hino da minha vida.

Eu já lhe disse o quão bonita você olha hoje à noite?" Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ela apenas riu.

"Não, acho que você esqueceu." Ela me provocou.

"Bem, você está surpreendente. Não admira o que o idiota estava tentando fazer com você. Não há outra garota aqui que tenha a metade da beleza que você tem." Disse-lhe sinceramente o que a fez corar.

_**I'll just stop**__/__(__Eu vou parar__)__  
__**Right around when things get bad/**__(__ Quando as coisas ficarem feias__)__**  
You said that/**__(Você disse que)__**  
And much has passed/**__(E muito se passou)__**  
Come on now, this'll be real fast/**__(Venha agora, isso vai ser muito rápido)__**  
Darling, I know you need the cash/**__(Querida, eu sei que você precisar do dinheiro)_**  
**_**Yeah, move like that/**__( Isso, se mexa assim)__**  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, move like that**__** I'll just stop**__**/**__(__Isso, isso, isso, se mexa assim)__  
__**Right around when things get bad**__**  
**__**You said that**__**The sky will clear**__/(O céu ficará limpo)  
__**You say with ease**__/( Você diz com facilidade)  
__**You leave real fast to get relieved**__/ ( Você irá muito rápido para se livrar)  
__**Your heart was locked**__/( Seu coração estava trancado)  
__**I had the key**__/(Eu tinha a chave)  
__**Now this disease won't let us be**/__(__Agora esta doença não nos deixará ser)_

Eu girei seu corpo, para que ela ficasse diante de mim, ela obviamente não tem um problema com isso já que ela teceu seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e começou a se mexer em mim.

_**You take another line**__/__(__ Você toma outro rumo__)__  
__**And you feel fine this time**__/__(__ E dessa vez se sente bem__)__  
__**And it goes like this, girl**__/__(__ E é assim que segue, garota__)_

_**Girl, tell me what to do**__/(G__arota, me diga o que fazer)__  
__**Girl, I'm so in love, whoa**__/__(__G__arota, eu estou tão apaixonado, whoa)__  
__**I'm so in love with you, you, you**__/__(Eu estou tão apaixonado por você, você, você.)_

A forma como seus quadris se moviam me deixava louco. Se essa música não acabasse logo, eu não poderia dizer se ela ainda seria virgem até ao final da noite**. **Eu sei que estava errado pela forma como eu estava pensando em Bella porque ela é minha melhor amiga, mas eu não poderia parar com os pensamentos que estavam alagando minha mente.

_**Come on, girl, I need you/**__( Venha garota, eu preciso de você)__**  
(Just to try to break you)/**__(Só para tentar te quebrar)__**  
Everything about you/**__ Tudo sobre você__**  
(Makes me wanna leave you)/**__ (Me faz querer te deixar)__**  
Come on, girl, I need you/**__ Venha garota, eu preciso de você__**  
(Just to try to break you)/**__ (Só para tentar te quebrar)__**  
Everything about you/**__ Tudo sobre você__**  
(Makes me wanna leave you)/**__ (Me faz querer te deixar)__**  
**__**Come on, girl, I need you/**__( Venha garota, eu preciso de você)_

_**Girl, tell me what to do**__/(G__arota, me diga o que fazer)__  
__**Girl, I'm so in love, whoa**__/__(__G__arota, eu estou tão apaixonado, whoa)__  
__**I'm so in love with you, you, you**__/__(Eu estou tão apaixonado por você, você, você.)_

Eu queria dizer a Bella como me sinto sobre ela. Eu acho. Era a única maneira que eu poderia ver a gente ficar juntos.

"Bella, eu acho que nós precisamos conversar." Eu disse a ela, segurando sua mão e levando-a de volta para a mesa.

"O que há de errado? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?" Ela me perguntou, seu rosto pálido.

"Não! Não, você não fez nada de errado, eu só tenho a dizer alguma coisa. Ok, Uhmm... não sei exatamente como começar a dizer isso. Uh, bem, você sabe como eles dizem 'melhores amigos fazem os melhores namorados'? Eu quero ser seu namorado. Fomos feitos um para o outro e eu sinceramente não acho que haja qualquer outra pessoa lá fora, que vai ser o que eu estou procurando. Eu poderia procurar e sair com tantas pessoas e eu poderia dizer-lhe o resultado de todos eles antes que eles aconteçam, nunca vai dar certo com nenhuma delas, porque eu não quero ficar com ninguém, só com você". Eu disse a ela, esperando que eu não soasse como um completo idiota.

"Bella, por favor, diga alguma coisa." Eu disse depois que alguns minutos se passaram, e ela ainda tinha de responder.

"Isso levou tempo demais."

**AN: YAY! ****Eu estou esperando que escrever ficque muito mais fácil agora que eles estão juntos.** **Por favor, se você ler o capítulo, me deixe um comentário.** **Eu recebo bem todas as críticas ... me diga o que funcionou para você e o que não funcionou.** **Só vai ajudar a tornar a história melhor.**

**E quem sabe, eu poderia deixar você jogar com Edward por algumas horas, se o fizer.**

**Obrigado,**

**Jess**

**N/T: Desculpa por demorar tanto para atualizar!!!!**

**N/B:** **!!! Finalmente heim?! Hehehhe Soh acho que essa musica não tem nada haver com Edward e Bella, principalmente nessa fic, mas tudo bem...**

**Bju, Bju, Bju**


	6. Espalhando a novidade

**Capí****tulo seis:** [green][b]**Espalhando a novidade[/b]**

A música continuou explodindo através dos alto-falantes, balançando o chão. Eu não podia acreditar que Edward confessou que gostava de mim, parecia um conto de fadas. Eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que isso era real. Me afastei da mesa por alguns minutos para ir dizer a Alice e Rosalie a novidade. Edward ficou tranquilo, pois teve que ir ao banheiro de qualquer maneira. Eu andei pela multidão até encontrar um rosto familiar.

"Jacob", eu gritei, batendo em seu ombro para chamar sua atenção.

"Ei, Bella." Ele disse, sorrindo para mim. "Eu vi você e Cullen ali, estavam amigavelmente calmos. Embora eu não possa dizer exatamente que eu danço daquela forma com os meus melhores amigos."

Eu ri junto com ele.

"Bem, acontece que ele gosta de mim também. He asked me out…kind of." Ele me pediu para sair... tipo assim."

"Que Bom." Disse, mas parecia que ele não pensava assim.

"Obrigado por toda sua ajuda, isso significou muito para mim." Eu disse a ele, dando-lhe um abraço. Nós conversamos por mais alguns minutos antes de eu me lembrar que tinha algo para dizer a Alice e Rosalie.

Eu as encontrei em algumas posições comprometedoras com seus namorados.

"Posso atrapalhar antes aconteça uma espécie de sexo com roupas aqui?" Perguntei em voz alta, só para vê-los rindo de mim.

"Claro," Elas beijaram seus namorados antes de andar comigo de volta à mesa, "O que aconteceu?"

"Ele gosta de mim. Ele me disse que gosta de mim! "Eu gritei e elas gritaram de volta para mim.

_O que ele disse?_

_Onde ele falou isso?_

_Você o beijou?_

_Você está namorando?_

Eu estava recebendo muitas perguntas para conseguir pensar com clareza. Eu lhes dei um resumo do que aconteceu, até Rosalie começar a bater no meu braço.

Sua safada! Isso é ótimo! ", Exclamou ela, nos fazendo rir. Tenho certeza que ela só estava um _pouco_ embriagado. Elas me deixaram depois de mais alguns minutos de risos bêbados e voltaram para seus namorados. Isto me deu um bom pedaço do "meu" tempo para me recuperar de tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Tudo que eu queria finalmente aconteceu, mas eu simplesmente não me sentia bem. Eu sabia que, no fundo, eu amava o Edward. No fundo da minha alma, ele é o único homem que eu vou amar, mas eu não me sentia merecedora dele. Eu não era suficientemente boa para estar com ele como sua outra metade. Eu não ia lhe dizer nada disto embora, talvez esta extrema falta de auto-estima acabasse logo. Eu fiquei na mesa, tomando minha água, esperando ele voltar do banheiro. Virei a cabeça, em busca dele, quando o encontrei voltando do bar com dois refrigerantes em suas mãos.

"Sentiu saudades?" Ele perguntou, sentando-se enquanto me entregou uma bebida.

"Muito." Eu respondi, descartando a minha água e bebendo a coca que Edward me trouxe.

"Você quer sair daqui?"

"Você está me pedindo para voltar ao seu apartamento? Você está tentando entrar na minha calça?" Eu brinquei com ele.

"Eu não quero entrar em suas calças, eu quero o seu vestido. Há uma grande diferença." Ele disse, sorrindo. Eu ri enquanto nós saímos da cabine e caminhávamos até a porta de saída do clube.

"Eu vou enviar uma mensagem de texto para Alice dizendo que estamos indo para casa." Disse, puxando meu telefone do meu sutiã. Ele só olhou para mim como se eu fosse louca. "O que, você nunca viu as meninas fazendo isso?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, _não._

"O que mais você tem aí?" Edward brincou, chamando um táxi. "A televisão? Outro apartamento?"

"Não, apenas vinte dólares." Eu respondi.

Ficamos na calçada durante dez minutos, mas nenhum táxi parava para nós.

"Os homens não podem parar táxis. Aqui, eu vou conseguir um. - Disse, caminhando mais perto da beirada da calçada, puxando meu vestido um pouco mais para revelar mais minhas pernas. Imediatamente, dois táxis pararam para nós.

"As mulheres e suas vantagens sobre os homens estúpidos." Ele murmurou, abrindo a porta para mim.

A viagem de volta ao nosso apartamento não pareceu demorar tanto tempo quanto Emmet gastou no caminho para o clube. Isto ocorreu principalmente porque Edward tinha os braços em volta de mim, esfregando de cima para baixo meu antebraço, foi muito relaxante. Quando entramos no apartamento, joguei meus sapatos, resistindo ao impulso de atirá-los para fora da janela.

"Obrigado por esta noite, eu me diverti muito." Ele disse, caminhando para a cozinha e derramando duas taças de vinho. Ele caminhou de volta para a sala, colocou as taças na mesinha e deu um tapinha na almofada ao lado dele para eu me sentar. Fingi pensar nisso por um minuto antes de correr e me jogar sobre ela, meu corpo balançava de modo que eu estava deitada em cima dele.

"Olá". Ele sorriu, beijando minha bochecha.

"Oi". Era tudo que eu era capaz de responder de forma coerente. Tornei-me demasiadamente ciente de quão perto nossos rostos estavam, apenas um centímetro de movimento de qualquer um de nós e nossos lábios estariam se tocando. Ele pareceu perceber isso ao mesmo tempo em que eu. Seus olhos me analisaram um segundo, antes dele se inclinar e prender meus lábios com os dele.

Os lábios dele eram macios e suaves contra os meus. Começamos a nos mover de uma forma que parecia que tínhamos feito isso o tempo todo, ao invés de ser nosso primeiro beijo juntos. Seus braços apertavam a minha cintura e eu não conseguia controlar minhas mãos enquanto elas deixavam suas marcas marrom-avermelhadas. De alguma forma, acabei lançando minha perna direita em torno de sua cintura de modo que eu estava basicamente montada nele. Ele tirou suas mãos da taça e levou para meu rosto, enquanto sua língua se projetava através de meu lábio inferior. Eu fazia um barulho no fundo da minha garganta que eu não conhecia, eu nunca fiz isso antes. E isso pareceu dar a Edward mais incentivos enquanto os seus lábios apimentavam o meu pescoço com beijos.

"Oh, Bella." Ele gemia, "Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei para fazer isso."

Suas bochechas estavam rosadas, e essa cor o deixava adorável, devo dizer.

Ele parou de me beijar e me virou de modo que a minhas costas estavam apoiadas em seu peito. Ele ligou a TV, passando os canais.

"O que você pretende fazer agora?" Ele me perguntou.

"Eu estava perfeitamente satisfeita com o que estávamos fazendo antes." Eu fiz cara de choro, apenas para que ele me beijasse de novo. Não nos separamos até ficarmos sem fôlego.

"Sinto muito, amor. Achei que poderíamos assistir a um filme até adormecer." Ele sorriu confiante agora, "Eu sei que você não consegue assistir um filme inteiro sem cochilar."

"Quer apostar nisso?"

"Tudo bem. Se você cair no sono antes, este filme é longo, eu escolho o próximo lugar para nós saímos".

"E se eu ganhar...?" Eu questionei, não muito certa se eu seria capaz de cumprir com a coisa toda.

"Você pode ter o que quiser."

"Ok, se eu ganhar, você não pode vestir uma camisa em qualquer momento neste apartamento... por uma semana." Eu respondi, fazendo-lhe rir. Comecei a corar.

"Você fica uma gracinha envergonhada" Ele disse, não ajudando no meu embaraço atual. Ele sentiu o meu incomodo e começou a beijar meu rosto repetidamente. Eu me contorci um pouco, mas seus braços criaram uma barreira em torno de mim, me mantendo no local.

O filme começou, e eu me encontrei completamente zonza. Eu não prestava a atenção em nada, muito menos no filme, embora eu não fosse a culpada por isso. Edward manteve suas mãos correndo pelo meu cabelo, torcendo certas mechas, ou beijando minha cabeça. Depois de um tempo, ele começou a cantarolar no meu ouvido. Levou apenas alguns minutos até que eu fosse incapaz de resistir ai golpe baixo dele.

"Amor, acorda." Senti que ele me balançava suavemente, saindo de sua posição debaixo de mim.

"Não." Virei o meu corpo de modo que eu estava deitada com a cabeça descansando sobre seu peito. Apertei-o ligeiramente. Ele apenas riu antes de nos colocar na posição sentada, e então içar-me em seus braços. Ele me levou para o meu quarto, e me enfiou na cama como ele tinha feito na noite passada.

"Boa noite, amor." Ele disse, me beijando na testa. Quando ele se afastou, eu coloquei as minhas mãos em seu rosto e me levantei o quanto eu podia para lhe dar um bom beijo. Quando finalmente se afastou, ficou um centímetro do meu rosto, seus olhos verdes eram intensos.

"Eu nunca vou me acostumar com isso." Ele conseguiu dizer, sem fôlego. Eu lhe dei um outro beijo antes de lhe dizer boa noite.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com Edward cantando no chuveiro. Eu sorri para mim mesmo enquanto saía da cama e mudava de roupa. Eu ainda escutava ele cantar, quando decidi fazer alguma coisa. Eu abri a porta do nosso banheiro conjunto e ouvi o volume do seu canto aumentar umas dez vezes.

_What if it was you?_ _E se fosse você?_

_You that I needed all along_ _Você que eu sempre precisei_

_I felt like a fool_ _Eu me senti como um tolo_

_Now that I'm sure that I was wrong_ _Agora que eu tenho certeza que eu estava errado_

**It had to be you** **Tinha que ser você**

**It had to be you** **Tinha que ser você**

**It had to be you** **Tinha que ser você**

**I knew it was you** **Eu sabia que era você**

Eu pulei onde havia parado, esta era a minha canção favorita, você sabe. Eu ouvi o chuveiro desligar, e viu sua mão agarrar a toalha do cabide. Após alguns segundos, ele saiu do chuveiro, a toalha enrolado frouxamente em torno de sua cintura. Seu abdômen estava brilhando com a água que pingava de seus cabelos. He looked like a Greek god. Ele parecia um deus grego.

"Bom dia." Ele disse, agarrando os meus ombros para tentar obter a minha atenção, eu corei. Como foi que em uma situação onde ele claramente deveria ter ficado constrangido, era eu que corava?

"Sim, é uma manhã muito boa." Eu disse a ele, envolvendo os braços em torno de sua cintura. Ele retornou o abraço antes de puxar meu queixo para cima para me beijar. Quando nos afastamos, eu me ofereci para fazer o café da manhã como uma desculpa para me tirar desta situação embaraçosa.

Eupreparava as torradas francesas com bacon enquanto Edward estava se trocando. Eu pus a mesa, com suco de maçã. Estava começando a comer quando ele veio andando pelo corredor, vestido com uma t-shirt azul escura e com calça jeans. Eu sorri para ele quando me beijou na cabeça e se sentou ao meu lado.

"Quais são os planos para hoje?" Ele perguntou quando começou a comer.

"Só aula. A menos que haja algo de especial que você gostaria de fazer. "

"Não, vamos ficar hoje em casa, a última noite realmente me exauriu."

"A mim também. Isso conta como a próxima coisa que devemos fazer? "Perguntei, vendo se eu poderia de alguma forma fugir da aposta.

"Oh não, isso não conta como um encontro, ainda não estamos indo a lugar algum. Eu tenho planos melhores." Ele sorriu e era muito cedo para me importar com o que ele queria dizer, ou para a curiosidade bater.

Nós conversamos pelo resto do café da manhã sobre coisas sem importância. Eu lavava os pratos enquanto conversávamos, e depois fui tomar banho. Me preparei para beijar Edward antes do adeus (talvez sendo um pouco mais longo do que o necessário), e depois de fui para a aula.

Eu não estava preocupado com a minha aula de arte. Falamos sobre as diferentes peças de arte que mudaram a forma como nós pintamos hoje e os pintores que revolucionaram a arte. Realmente, era muito chato. Eu não quis me sentar ao lado de Tanya hoje, não queria dizer nada sobre mim e Edward, se ele estava bem com isso. A aula finalmente acabou, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade. Eu não podia esperar para ver Edward de novo, agora que estamos juntos. Como eu estava caminhando para a porta, eu tomei um desagradável empurrão pelas costas, que por sua vez, derrubou o meu saco e a maioria do seu conteúdo no chão.

"Oh, me desculpe, eu fiz isso?" Ela fingiu sinceridade.

"Não se desculpe, eu tenho certeza que 'vadia' ainda não foi diagnosticado como uma doença, então eu tenho certeza que você não passou para mim. Eu respondi, pegando as minhas coisas do chão. Eu pus meu pé para frente quando ela passou por mim, e foi sua vez de ir tropeçar alguns centímetros na frente.

"Oh, me desculpe, eu fiz isso?" Eu zombei dela, passando por ela para encontrar Edward.

Eu encontrei vindo na minha direção, provavelmente vindo do apartamento para a nossa próxima aula juntos.

"Olá, amor." Ele disse, colocando o braço em volta de mim. "Como foi a sua aula?"

"Oh, ótima." Eu respondi, com sarcasmo. Ele me deu um olhar interrogativo, mas eu não disse nada. Eu realmente não estava com humor para falar de Tanya. Nós andamos o resto do caminho para a aula de piano em um silêncio confortável. Quando chegamos lá, fomos os segundos, claro, Tanya não iria nos agredir aqui depois que eu tropecei nela. Me sentei em um piano e tirei a minha música, e comecei a praticar antes do professor entrar. Tanya entrou pela porta minutos depois de nós, e imediatamente foi até onde Edward estava tocando, no piano perto de mim.

"Edward, você toca muito bem." Ela disse, massageando os ombros dele. "Tenho certeza que as suas costas devem estar um pouco tensas, eu vou consertar isso para você." Ela olhou para mim e zombou. Eu estava prestes a ir lá e arrancar seu cabelo, mas Edward agiu antes de mim... ou algo parecido.

"Isso é bem legal, mas veja bem, eu não acho que minha namorada ficaria satisfeita com você massageando meus ombros." Ele disse, olhando para mim e me dando uma piscadela. I laughed. Eu ri.

"Sua namorada? Quem é essa?" Ela perguntou, não acreditando que seria eu. Eu me levantei e fui para frente dela.

"Olá, eu acho que nós já nos conhecemos antes, mas mesmo assim, sou Bella." Estendi minha mão para ela.

"Edward, você tem que estar brincando," Ela olhou para ele, mas o rosto era tudo, menos brincadeira, "Ela não merece você! Você não teria que pagar quando você poderia ter exatamente o que você precisa de mim!"

"Na verdade, Tanya, eu é que não sou merecedor dela neste relacionamento. Eu não estou pagando por nada, na verdade, eu estou ganhando muito mais com ela do que eu jamais iria ter com você. Você se acha melhor do que na verdade é." Sorri para ele, e ele sorriu de volta. Eu tinha certeza que ela ia dizer outra coisa, mas o professor entrou, assim a nossa conversa foi interrompida durante o mesmo.

Hmm ... Acho que era hora de checar o resultado.

Tanya: 2

Bella: 4

Isto está ficando muito interessante.

**N/T: Bem, espero que gostem deste capítulo!!! Vou postar aqui com mais frequencia!!!**

**Adorei os reviews que recebi!!**

**Bjuss**


End file.
